Id Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome Welcome to the Id Wiki, a Wiki about the Korean manhwa Id - The Greatest Fusion Fantasy, a manhwa with art by A.T. Kenny based on the light novel series by Kim Daewoo. Please feel free to contribute to our site by creating or editing articles. We hope that you will enjoying browsing through our articles, which all can be accessed through the navigation at the top of the page, and Happy editing! :For a unique take on the Id universe :check out VS Battles for Id related content. And let the battles begin! Synopsis Chunwha is plunged into a world beyond his own... There he will struggle to find his own purpose among the many inhabitants of the new world including elves, dwarves, and even mages! Was it fate that had brought him there? Will he ever return to his own world? Featured article Volume 27 Chapter 6 Summary: Percer is about to finish Id off and Selenia rushes to save Id by transforming into her dragon form. Selenia fires a series of attacks, lightning magic, and her own dragon breath. Percer ridicules Selenia’s strength before counterattacking. Id tries to help Selenia but Percer does not allow him to interfere. Percer mocks Selenia’s strength which enrages Selenia before knocking Selenia to the ground. Duke Keisa and Krevitz rush up the chain to aid Selenia and Id. Percer raises his sword charged with mana in order to take care of them before they can reach him. Id yells at Percer to stop and rushes in front of Percer. An explosion occurs and Krevitz is shocked at what had happened. Id has transformed into his Sword Heart Unified Form and blocked Percer’s attack. Percer stoically comments that he is finally able to see Id’s true strength. Contribute to this wiki :This Wiki has the potential to reach 300 pages! :Please check out the Page Layouts to help improve articles. :And, don't forget to look at this ' ' for a list of wanted pages already requested; along with creating articles not yet requested. :You can also look at the Terminology page for article ideas, or see if a page exists under another spelling. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Manhwa Series= |-|Webtoon Series= |-|Lim Dall Young's Works= Novel 1:sandbox How interested are you in reading the novel? Vary interested! Somewhat interested. Interested? Not at all. What do you think of "Id" hosting a 'Wiki Translation Project' to translate the novel? Great idea! Bad idea. Latest activity Editor's Corner Although the wiki was started to cover the Manhwa, I, Adginer's Cost would like to expand it to feature articles about the Novel. The only problem is that not much of the novels has been translated. I am looking at Wookeepedia to see how they have done it there. I am not sure if I can understand it enough to make it work here. However, if 20 novel articles are written before I figure something out, I'll contact Central for help. If you create novel articles, please add /Novel to the end of the page name. :On August 2, 2017, we had 216 page views. Average daily page views: ~60. :September 23, 2017, 222 page views. Average daily page views before said date, ~30 :July 12, 2018, 247 page views. Average daily page views: ~50. :July 8, 2019, 377 page views. Average daily page views: ~260. Please consider contributing to the wiki, and joining the community. |- | |} Category:Browse